Renacer
by Alova-chan
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existieron guerreros que pelearon por defender el orgullo de su reino, muriendo en su mision y renaciendo en esta epoca.! Hola, pasen, pasen, este fic es un TezuFuji, entre otras parejas yaoi! O al menos eso trato que sea! Bienvenidos!
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo existieron dos reinos St.Hyam y Seirikka cada reino contaba con cuatro representantes los cuales eran los mas poderosos del reino, pero como eran reinos que gozaban de gran paz y tranquilidad no era necesaria la interferencia de sus fuerza y vivían como gente común y corriente. Como un presente, los cuatro dioses les dieron la capacidad de engendrar hijos aunque la pareja fuera del mismo sexo, siempre y cuando su amor fuera tan puro como el agua.

Mas como en toda historia la felicidad nunca es para siempre, un día en el que los reinos realizaban sus labores cotidianas un grupo de extraños los ataco causando así que los representantes salieran a la batalla para defender el honor de sus reinos. El tiempo seguía y la llama de la batalla parecía extinguirse, a las 1200 horas de haber comenzado la batalla los guerreros unieron todo el poder que les quedaba y acabaron con los extraños que quedaban. Lamentablemente todas las heridas que habían acumulada no se curaban ni con los hechizos mas poderosos. Lo último que desearon fue renacer en otra época con la persona con la cual compartían su vida, a cambio de que volverían de nuevo cuando los reinos aclamaron a ellos.

Esta interesante ese libro? --- Pregunto un chico con su hermosa sonrisa

Si, pero como te fue? Que te dijo el medico? --- Pregunto el otro chico el cual estaba sentado en una banca de aquella sala de hospital.

Uhm….. que estaba bien, no encontró ningún problema pero para confirmar que todo esta bien completamente, me mandara a hacerme unos análisis, satisfecho? --- Pregunto remarcando la último, haciendo que el chico que estaba sentado se levantara.

No porque desmayarse tres veces no es nada normal, o cuando has visto que eso sea normal--- pregunto un poco molesto

Tal vez tan solo es cansancio, además – agarro la mano del mayor—creo que seria mejor que te concentraras en los Nacionales en lugar de que estés aquí, aunque yo también deseo participar así que te aseguro que no descuidare mi salud, Tezu.

Sea cansancio o no si sigue así no te permitiré participar en las Nacionales, me entiendes?--- el mayor soltó la mano del menor para abrazarlo—

Me encantaría que todos vieran el capitán no es tan frio como piensan, jajaja!!!--- Dijo al ver a Tezuka abrazándolo—

Solo tú tienes ese privilegio, Syu. Tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, somos el uno para el otro, incluso aunque renaciera me seguiría enamorando de ti y te abrazaría tal como ahora. – Dijo apretando un poco mas el abrazo.

Hoi hoi!!!!!! Espero les halla gustado, espero sus comentarios para ver si quieren que le sigan o mejor me quede entre la oscuridad de mis cobijas!!! Acepto sugerencias, notas de muerte, tomatazos, o lo que sea todo será bienvenido, ya que este es mi primer fic, si continuo habrán mas parejas!!!! Bueno sin mas k decir (o escribir), los dejo esperando y les agrade esta introducción!!! Por cierto les recomiendo la canción de Mago de Oz " El que quiera entender que entienda". Ahora si me voy a mi camicueva!!!! Matta ne!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad Takeshi-sama, no míos. Hago esto solo por diversión y no gano ni un centavito por esto, tan solo gano ideas para ir mejo**__**rando en cada fic que publique gracias a sus comentarios. **_

_Hoi hoi!!!!! Aquí de nuevo subiendo un nuevo capi, la historia si deseo hacerlo como tipo mitológica o algo por el estilo pero todavía no, ya que tengo varias ideas de cómo introducirlo pero no me decido, pero será muy pronto no desesperéis!! Por cierto el nombre de los reinos los saque de mi imaginación por ejemplo:_

Seirikkai **Sei**gaku y **Rikkai**dai

St. Hyam **St. **Rudolf, **Hy**otey y **Yam**abuki

_Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capi numero dos, esperando no sean tan crueles conmigo y me dejen un rewiew no sean crueles con esta pobre chica que tiene sus dedos congelados. Nos vemos al final, matta nee!!!!_

Ya había pasado un mes desde la visita al hospital, el doctor dijo que los análisis no indicaban nada malo que tal vez el problema tan solo era cansancio algo común en chicos que pertenecen a algún club deportivo según el, pero al parecer a Tezuka esa explicación no le convencía mucho, ya que durante este tiempo me esta cuidando demasiado como si fuera un niño. Bueno no tengo porque quejarme ya que me encanta la manera en que me mima, jajaja!! Ojala y nunca descubra lo que pienso si no se molestaría y me diría algo como: _"Fuji es tu salud lo que esta en riesgo debes ser mas responsable" _ _o "Si sigues siendo tan inconsciente te expulsare del club hasta que vea que mejores_".

Buenos días, esta Syusuke en casa?

Buenos días, Kunimitsu. Que gusto verte por aquí, Syu esta en su habitación en un momento lo llamo por mientras pasa a la sala—Dijo la madre de Fuji dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hijo

Por mientras Tezuka paso a la ordenada sala, y se puso a observar algunas fotos que estaban colocadas alrededor de esta, pudo ver una foto de toda la familia de su novio, una foto de los hermanos, y en un cuadro dorado con un hermoso marco una foto de Syusuke sonriendo, se veía tan lindo que Tezuka se vio tentado a tomarla pero mejor decidió pedírsela a el.

En un momento baja, dijo que no te desesperaras. Quieres algo de tomar?

No gracias, estoy bien. – Dijo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, en cierta manera se sentía incomodo ya que la madre de Fuji estaba consiente de su relación y lo acepto sin ninguna dificultad.

Bueno, luego no digas que tienes una suegra gruñona, jaja!!! – Ante tal comentario Tezuka se sonrojo un poco y al igual que el chico tomo asiento en un sillón—Y como te ha ido?

Muy bien, Señora Fuji. Mas de lo podría pedir. Pero al parecer usted desea decirme algo no es así? – Pregunto viendo la expresión de la señora.

Jaja!!! Mi hijo tiene razón en que eres muy observador. Bueno aprovechare que Syu no esta aquí, últimamente mi hijo ha estado sintiéndose mal, he notado que le da mucho sueño y que come muy poco, le he preguntado varias veces que tiene pero me dice que esta bien, por eso………. Quiero pedirte que hables con el, y si tiene algo me lo hagas saber para poder ayudarlo—Le pidió la señora muy preocupada

Hospital General de Tsuchitani

Creo que no era necesario venir al hospital para que me revisaran.

Claro que era necesario, así quedaremos tranquilo, el equipo esta preocupado por ti, si nuestro capitán se vuelve a enfermar no ganaríamos las Nacionales.

Siento las molestias, puedo hacerte una pregunta Sanada?

Si

Que sentirías tu si algo me pasara? - pregunto mirando al suelo ya que tal vez la respuesta de su acompañante le dolería

Porque me haces esa pregunta? – Respondió un poco sorprendido por la pregunto de su capitán.

Jajaja!!!! Fue una broma, quería ver que me contestarías—Dijo con una notable tristeza en sus ojos

Me sentiría terrible – Dijo en un tono muy despacio y mirando a otro lado, pero a pesar de ello Yukimura lo alcanzo a oír.

Sanada …………….. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual el otro respondió con el mismo gesto.

Joven Yukimura pase por favor, el medico lo espera- Apareció una enfermera para llevarlo con el medico.

Te estaré esperando aquí, por mientras leeré un libro—

Al parecer te gusto ese libro, me cuentas después como era el reino de Seirikka, no tardo—Dijo siguiendo a la enfermera

El reino de Seirikkai se ubicaba entre el oeste y el sur, entre las verdes y grandes colinas que lo rodeaban. Sus habitantes eran gente pacifica, que cada día se esforzaban para salir adelante junto con sus familias. Los habitantes decían que esa etapa de paz había llegado gracias a aquellos extraños reyes que llegaron de repente, aunque aparentaban ser personas frías en el fondo se preocupaban por su reino, y estaban dispuestos a ayudar al igual que sus parejas que tenían un carácter totalmente opuesto a ellos. El reino de Serikkai al igual que el reino de St.Hyam eran gobernados por dos reyes, debido a la inmensidad de tierras cada rey se encontraba en un punto cardinal y representaba a uno de los elementos.

En una zona desconocida

Nuestro principal objetivo es traerlos de vuelta inmediatamente, si no será demasiado tarde—Dijo un chico castaño

Tienes razón, por lo que se dos de ellos ya están sufriendo las consecuencias- Dijo otro chico con el cabello negro

Ya veo, al parecer el trabajo sera un poco difícil. Dudo que nos crean si llegamos y les contamos, pero solo existe una manera de traerlos de vuelta

Te advierto que no quiero hacerle daño a esa persona, de seguro tu has de sentir lo mismo

Si, pero no habrá otra manera, si conocemos bien a esos dos estoy seguro que lo harán.

Pero no quiero que los lastimen- Entro a la habitación un niño pequeño al borde de las lagrimas

No te preocupes, nunca me atrevería a lastimarlos. Tan solo será un ratito, te lo aseguro hermanito—Dijo el chico castaño abrazando al niño que había entrado.

_De nuevo yo, jajaja!!!! Bueno aquí se les dejo recién salio de la cámara craneal!!!! Ya saben cualquier sugerencia, critica constructiva, tomatazo constructivo o lo que sea será bien recibido!! No se olviden de dejar un rewiew, porfa, que ellos son los que me motivan a continuar. Ah!!!! Y muchas gracias a las dos personitas que me dejaron rewiews, soy pésima para aprenderme las cosas pero ya verán que lo haré!! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida!!!! Hasta luego!!!! ) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad Takeshi-sama, no míos. Hago esto solo por diversión y no gano ni un centavito por esto, tan solo gano ideas para ir mejorando en cada fic que publique gracias a sus comentarios. **_

_Hoi hoi!!!!! De nuevo yo molestando, lo se, lo se!! Muchas gracias por los rewiews k se tomaron la molestia de mandarme, en verdad k estoy muy agradecida, y espero k por su santa y sagrada mascota me dejen un rewiew!!! Bueno dejemos el bla, bla, bla, bla y entremos a la acción!!! )_

El frió esa tarde era terrible, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de haber salido de la casa de Fuji, y todo el camino habían estado en silencio. Tezuka estaba recordando las palabras de la señora Fuji, y en cierta manera le molestaba que su novio no le tuviera la confianza suficiente como para decirle lo que le pasaba. Fuji caminaba a su lado con su gran sonrisa como siempre, esperando tal vez, que este le dijera que le ocurría, pero no fue así. Por lo cual Tezuka se paro de un repente, mientras Syu seguía, cuando se dio cuenta que el poco calor que recibía desapareció se dio la vuelta y miro a Tezuka preocupado.

-Pasa algo, Tezu?—Pregunto acercándose un poco

-Fuji, tu sabes que eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, que tu eres mi razón de vivir – dijo dejando sorprendido al otro chico—y que si tu ya no estuvieras a mi lado yo moriría, verdad? – Tomo las heladas manos del menor para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

-Jaja!! Si hiciste algo por lo cual me deba molestar contigo no seria mejor que me lo dijeras? – Dijo un poco confundido por la reacción del mayor

-No es eso, solo quería decirte lo que siento. – Deposito un delicado beso en las manos de su novio— vamos a tomar un café, hace mucho frió, y no quiero que te congeles

-Esta bien, vamos—Respondió depositando un delicado y tierno beso en la boca de su novio antes de dirigirse a la cafetería.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería, entre risas, y sorpresivamente se encontraron a Sanada y Yukimura en un parque hablando muy cómodamente con otro chico, por lo cual no decidieron ir a saludar y siguieron se camino. Llegaron a una cafetería Tezuka fue a pedir el café, mientras Syu iba a buscar un asiento, al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos y trataba de calentarlas un poco con su boca.

-Toma, son muy calientitos—Le dijo un niño extendiéndole un par de guantes que llevaba.

- Ah, gracias- Respondió el castaño, tomando los guantes que el pequeño le ofreció. Y colocándoselos rápidamente.

- Mi madre decía que eran muy calientitos, y que podrían dar calor hasta en la más fuerte tormenta del reino.

- Jaja!!! En verdad? Tu madre ha de ser una persona muy inteligente tenia razón, se me quito el frió—Dijo tocando con una mano la mejilla del niño.— Y cual es el nombre de mi salvador?

- Mi nombre es Mitsu……. – No pudo terminar ya que alguien lo interrumpió

-Hermano, donde te habías metido, te he estado buscando por todos lados.- Le dijo un chico más alto parecido a su novio, pensó Fuji.- Disculpa las molestias que te pudo haber ocasionado- Se dirigió a Fuji dedicándole una sonrisa, cosa que también se le hacia familiar.

- No es ninguna molestia, es un niño encantador. Solo me presto un par de guantes que tenia, pero ahora mismo te los regreso- Dijo sacándose los guantes.

- No te preocupes, quédatelos, tu los necesitas mas- Dijo, y dirigió su vista a su hermano menor- Será mejor que nos retiremos ya es tarde, vamos – Extendió su mano al niño a lo cual el niño respondió de la misma manera.

-Esperen, permítanme invitarles algo como agradecimiento, por favor. Solo esperen a que mi acompañante llegue. – Abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo quiero eso que se ve ahí – Respondió el niño soltando la mano de su hermano, para dirigirse con Fuji y señalarle el trozo de pastel que Tezuka traía.

- Jaja!! Esta bien, siéntate- Dirigió su vista al otro chico y le pregunto- quieres un café o te?

- Te por favor, con unas cerezas – Respondió el otro chico tomando asiento, respuesta que a Fuji le pareció graciosa ya que tenia el raro gusto de Tezuka.

Ya había pasado mas de una hora en la cafetería, habían estado hablando de diversas cosas, y se estaban divirtiendo. Por alguna razón Tezuka no mostraba ninguna molestia al estar hablando con esos chicos, se comportaba como si los hubiera conocido de antes.

- Me acompañarías al baño, tengo miedo de que un monstruo me coma y ya no regrese- Dijo el niño jalando la mano de Fuji, a lo cual tan solo ensancho mas sonrisa, y lo acompaño.

- Disculpa las molestias- Dijo el chico viendo a Tezuka

- No hay problema – Dijo tomando un sorbo de su te

- Crees que una estrella te cumpla un deseo? – Dijo llamando la atención de Tezuka – Se dice que cada 500 años aparece en la tranquila y oscura noche una estrella, que es capaz de cumplirte un deseo, y cuando te lo cumple te lleva a un reino muy hermoso.

- No creo en esas cosas, tan solo son cosas que la gente inventa para sentirse segura – Respondió a la pregunta que le había hecho

- Supuse que dirías eso, no has cambiado nada. Pero muy pronto veras que estas equivocado, ya que lo que tanto proteges estará en peligro, y los habitantes de este lugar no sabrán que hacer. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, al chico de lentes.

- Porque………

- Hermanooooooooooooooooooooooo , ya volví – Llego el niño abrazando por detrás a su hermano, y dejando a Fuji atrás.

- Bueno ya tenemos que irnos, ya esta oscureciendo, no conocemos muy bien la ciudad, y aparte todavía tenemos que encontrar a alguien. – Dijo el chico, tomando la mano de su hermano.

- Es una lastima, espero y nos volvamos a encontrar. Por cierto cuales son sus nombres? – Pregunto Fuji

- El chico alto tan solo rió, y miro a su hermano – Te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos sabrás nuestros nombres – Dijo dejando sorprendido a Fuji – _Al final de cuentas tu eres quien eligió esos nombres_- dijo en un tono leve- hasta luego, espero verlos pronto y discúlpame, por favor. - Dijo parándose de su asiento, y saliendo de la cafetería dejando a la pareja sorprendida por las palabras del chico. El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fuji, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**Parque De Kyoto (Lo invente yo, estoy loca) **

- No tienes porque agradecernos. Lo hicimos con mucho gusto. – Respondió un chico de cabello azul

- Me da mucho gusto verlos juntos, y alegres como siempre- Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero lo bueno nunca dura y aquello que puede parecer poco creíble, te ayudara a quedarte con lo que mas quieres - Dijo mirando a Sanada, por lo que quedo sorprendido.

- Que quieres decir? – Pregunto un poco molesto,

- En la oscura y tranquila noche encontraras tu respuesta en lo mas alto del cielo, Sanada – Lo miro a los ojos, para voltear a ver a Yukimura – Lo siento, pero volveremos a vernos pronto, hasta luego. – Dijo dirigiéndose por un camino del parque, y haciendo una seña de despedida.

- Es un chico encantador, se parece un poco a ti no crees?-

- ……………. – Sanada se quedo pensando en las palabras de aquel chico, y que quería decir con eso, acaso era una amenaza?

- Podemos irnos tengo fri… – No pudo acabar ya que Sanada lo tomo del brazo para darle un abrazo, se sentía calido, lleno de amor.

_**Bueno aquí se los dejo, este me quedo mas largo pero ya poco a poco nos vamos acercando a lo bueno ( o eso creo yo), jeje!!! No sean malitos conigo y dejen un rewiew, no les cuesta nada, una vez mas gracias a todos los que lo leen, y ya saben cualquier comentario constructivo, tomatazo constructivo o critica constructiva será bien recibida. Hasta luego, alguien me regala unos guantes? Tengo frio!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad Takeshi-sama, no míos. Hago esto solo por diversión y no gano ni un centavito por esto, tan solo gano ideas para ir mejorando en cada fic que publique gracias a sus comentarios. **_

_**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA A TODAS AQUELLAS ALMAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE HUMILDE FIC!!**_

_Hoi hoi!!!!! Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, tarde y si k es tarde pero segura, jeje!!! Bueno de nuevo molestándolos un poco, espero y disfruten este nuevo capitulo y de aquí para delante empieza lo bueno (o eso me imagino). Nos vemos al final!!!_

Aquella fría tarde se había convertido en una oscura noche, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, sin saber que les preparaba el futuro seguían disfrutando cada instante juntos, sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados desde uno de los edificios mas altos.

Con que espiando a las personas ¿Que ejemplo le das a tu hermano, Kunihiko? – Un chico de cabello negro se coloco a un lado del mencionado.

Uno mejor que el tuyo –Respondió secamente- Esta ya es la última semana que nos queda, al final de este periodo las cosas volverán a su origen.

Si, claro. Lo haces ver muy fácil, por lo demás no hay tanto problema ya que si estos dos lo hacen los demás no tienen opción – Caminaron un poco para no perder a la pareja- Oh! Por cierto, me dijeron que el rey de St. Hyam volvió hoy

Ya veo- se paro y se miro al otro chico- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?

Si, estamos espiando a esos dos- señalo a la pareja y soltó una leve risa, mientras que al otro chico no le hizo mucha gracia- Si lo que quieres saber es si esta bien o mal, el futuro te dará la respuesta, las cosas pueden ser cambiadas cuando se interpone una fuerza extraordinaria, así que no te preocupes que cada vez que lo haces te pareces mas a el.

Gracias, amigo. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

"_Bajo un dulce descanso caerán, aquellas personas que al reino gobernaran, poco a poco la llama de su vida se extinguirá y solo con la ayuda del astro mas alto seguirán lo que en este libro escrito estará"_

-Te aseguro que Bunta será el primero en darse cuenta- Comento un chico sentado mientras observaba como Yukimura decoraba un pastel.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que celebrar que pasamos a las Nacionales, además yo……………. – un bostezo no lo dejo continuar

- Será mejor que descanses, tu operación no tiene mucho que paso, déjalo así, vamos – Tomo la mano de su capitán, para acompañarlo hasta su habitación, cobijarlo y desearle que descansara, cuando se disponía a salir de aquella agradable habitación escucho.

– Muchas gracias por no dejarme solo, y estar siempre al pendiente de mí, Sanada.

– No tienes porque agradecer, soy yo quien debo hacerlo- se acerco a la cama de la que se había alejado- ya que tu le das sentido a cada minuto que estoy con vida, por ti me levanto, por ti sigo viviendo, por ti haría cualquier cosa, y por ti sacrificaría mi vida y mis sueños, porque eres lo mas preciado para mi, Yuki- deposito un beso en la frente de su novio- Descansa, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

- Gracias por traer a mi hijo, ten cuidado de regreso Tezuka-san

- No tiene porque agradecerme señora Fuji, es mi culpa que haya llegado tan tarde- hizo una reverencia

- No te preocupes, se que no permitirás que nadie lastime a mi hijo, así que mientras este a tu lado no tengo porque preocuparme, bueno los dejo para que se despidan- la señora entro a la casa

- Jajaja!!!! Que cosas dice mi madre. Ten cuidado por favor, llámame cuando hayas llegado a tu casa, y………….. – las palabras del otro chico no lo dejo terminar

- No te preocupes, te llamare cuando llegue a mi casa de acuerdo. – Le dio un beso, y se comenzó a retirarse, cuando de pronto se acordó de algo, y giro rápidamente hacia a Fuji- Oh! Se me había olvidado, dentro de cuatro días habrá una lluvia de estrellas me preguntaba si tu…. – se quedo pensando un momento en como decirle lo que quería. Para el otro chico era tan fácil saber que le pediría su novio así que respondió.

- Me encantaría verla a tu lado- dijo sonriendo lo que el otro respondió de la misma forma- Adiós, Tezuka. – Dicho esto entro a su casa, pero porque había dicho "adiós", por lo general nunca usaba esa expresión, y mucho menos con el.

Por alguna razón que ni los mismos médicos que los atendían se explicaban ambos chicos no despertaban desde aquella noche, ya había pasado cuatro días sin embargo ninguno de los dos daba signos de mejora, es como si el destino jugara con ellos, hace poco habían estado conversando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero ahora estaban solos sin poder ayudar a aquella persona que tanto amaban.

En una habitación se podía observar a un chico de cabello castaño mirando hacia aquella oscura noche, pidiendo un deseo, lo mismo que un chico de cabello negro hacia desde las afueras de un hospital.

"_Regrésanos a aquel tiempo en el que todo comenzó, en el que vivíamos felices, a aquel que alguna vez soñé"_

- Oishi ¿Es normal que una luz venga muy rápido hacia nosotros? – decía el neko esperando una respuesta, y tomando del brazo a su compañero.

- ¿Pero que dices? Es imposible- miro hacia el lugar que señalaba el neko- No puede ser, corre Eiji, corre son ovnis, corre, nos usaran como experimentos, corre………………..

En una casa muy lejos de la otra pareja

- Es muy temprano, pero si vuelvo a llegar tarde seguro que Sanada me regañara de nuevo, aunque si esta el capitán ya me salve. Eh¿Pero que es eso? – Se acerco a la ventana para ver mejor- acaso será un helicóptero de la poli………………….

- Mira ¿ese que esta volando no es Kirihara del Rikkaidai?, se parece mucho a el- decía un chico con una gran soda en la mano

- Como va estar volando ni que fuera un ángel, y dudo que lo sea. Creo que tanta comida ya te afecto Momo

- ¿Tu crees? Pero…………………….. mira Ryoma veo una luz, nos va a llevar

- Te llevara a ti, tu eres el que la vioooooooooooooooooooooooo……………………..

**Bueno supongo que aquí lo dejo, no se como quedo, hice como 5 versiones de este capitulo y al final las mezcle todas y wala, jaja! Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen rewiews para saber sus comentarios. Por cierto el nombre de Kunihiko lo saque de un doujinshi de la Stronger Pair, lo pueden ver en youtube su nombre es "Cute", es muy lindo.**

**Hikari Ishikawa: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, trate de mejorar en este capitulo, espero y lo leas, creo que he colocada los signos de exclamación es que ha veces se me va, espero sigues leyendo y se que puede sonar un poco loco pero no entiendo a que se refieren con lo del OOC de Tezuka¿ Me podrias decir que es? Hasta luego. **

**Sumiko Hoi Hoi: Muchisimas gracias por tu rewiew, he leído tus fics y me encantan, soy una fan tuya, jaja!. Mi primer fic que leí de la Stronger Pair fue uno tuyo, en verdad me hiciste feliz con tu comentario, y aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero no tardar mucho para publicar el próximo. Hasta luego. **

**También un saludo especial a Black Crimson Butterfly, quien ha comentado en capitulos anteriores, y sakura ann. Sin mas que decir, hasta el próximo mes (no falta mucho). Hasta luego. **


End file.
